


You and Me

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Darkeness hits Sam and Dean?</p>
<p>A simple one-shot on something I couldn't get out of my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple one-shot, not going anywhere else with it but I wanted to post it. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!<3

The Darkness was coming, rolling like large waves and Sam wasn’t ashamed to admit he was afraid. What had he and Dean unleashed by choosing each other? He recognized what had happened and while he knew there was a lot of crap they needed to work through, Sam was… happy. He and Dean were brothers again, something they hadn’t been in a long time. Too long. They should have never stopped.

“Sam,” Dean’s voice was afraid, too, and Sam couldn’t help but reach over and grab his brother. It was a reaction from his childhood years. When he was scared, Dean was always there to make it better. But this time instead of a reassuring grin, he himself was held tight by Dean.

Then the Darkness hit the Impala and it all went dark.

“Sam!”

Sam jerked and groaned at the pounding in his head. What had happened? He brought a hand up to his forehead and squinted his eyes open. Castiel was staring at him with wide eyes.

“I can make this right, I promise,” Castiel was saying but Sam wasn’t really listening. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He turned in a circle and found his breath leaving him. The old, molding church was familiar. Too familiar. This is where he had almost closed the gates of Hell for good.

“Where’s Dean?” He asked. Castiel cut off mid-sentence and tilted his head.

“Inside, with Crowley. How hard did you hit your head?” Castiel said and Sam blinked a few times. He probably looked pretty stupid.

“Why is he inside with Crowley?” Wasn’t Crowley with Rowena? Why was Castiel here?

“He’s doing the final task. To close the gates,” Castiel sounded impatient and while normally Sam would feel bad, he was just too confused now to care. “I must go and do what I can to restore Heaven. I promise, I can do this.” Then Castiel was gone.

His head hurt a lot. He let out another groan then forced himself to walk into the church. What he found had him stopping in his tracks. There was Dean, but Dean… Dean looked ill. Like he needed to be in a hospital ill. His skin was pale, his nose and the skin around his eyes red, his hair greasy.

“Sam?” Dean slurred, almost rocking on his feet. Crowley let out a sniff and Sam took in everything. Dean was trying to cure Crowley. Hadn’t he done that? Or had that been his plan? He swallowed. “I’ll do this right, I promise,” Dean said and stumbled over to grab a needle.

“Dean, you know what will happen!” He couldn’t help but say, even as he questioned what was happening.

“Yeah, I’m going to close Hell up for good,” Dean shot back, slowly taking more blood out of his system.

“You’ll die if you do it!” He snapped, annoyed that Dean didn’t know already. But then Dean shrugged and snorted.

“So?” Dean said and bent down to grab a bottle, taking a swig of brandy. It was a new bottle, this was Dean’s first drink obviously.

“What do you mean ‘so’?” Sam demanded and strode up to his big brother, anger thrumming under his skin.

“I’ll finally do something right, Sammy. I failed mom, dad, you… at least I won’t fail the world,” Dean said and patted Sam’s chest. “Don’t worry kiddo, you’ll be fine.” Despite the anger and confusion, fear was now also speeding through his veins. What if this was real? He couldn’t lose Dean. No. Not again. Never again.

“I can’t go on without you,” Sam whispered, eyes pricking with tears. Dean made a face, obviously not believing him. “I can’t Dean! You’re my best friend, brother, the most important person in my life. You remember how it was with me dead after Cold Oak?” Dean flinched at Sam’s words and Sam felt a little bad but he needed Dean to understand. “That’ll be me, except… except I won’t get you back.” His voice was wobbly and not very manly but he didn’t care. “I… I need you, Dean.” He said and Dean’s eyes seemed to sear his very soul.

“Alright.”

Then there was clapping. Slow, mocking. Sam turned and stumbled back, fear clouding everything.

“Long time no see, Sam.” Same height, hair, eyes. But the posture was different, as was the walk. It was almost like looking into a mirror, except for the alien look to his eyes.

“You’re in the cage!” Sam managed to get out and turned to look at Dean but Dean wasn’t there. Crowley was gone, too.

“Are you sure, Sam? Because where I’m standing…I’m still using you as my vessel,” Lucifer said and sighed. “I am sorry for the theatrics, but I didn’t want you to get bored while I took over the world and defeated Michael.”

“What?” It was all he could get out. Lucifer frowned, watching him with sad, pitying eyes.

“Sam… you never overtook me and got me in the cage, never lost Dean…none of it. Haven’t faced Michael yet. Still making some arrangements, gathering my power,” Lucifer shrugged and sighed. “But this was… cruel. I am sorry, Sam. This next time I’ll give you a happier life, alright? I could bring Jess back, would you like that? Or someone new?”

“Sam!”

Sam blinked and looked around. “Dean?”

“He’s not here, Sam. He’s… well… he’s trying to save you right now,” Lucifer said and walked closer to Sam, steps slow and sure.

“Sammy, wake up!”

Sam shook his head, trying to clear the fogginess that was clouding his mind.

“Sam!”

Pain exploded in his face and he gasped, eyes snapping open. He met a pair of worried green eyes and found himself relaxing. Nothing could be that bad with Dean there.

“Dean?”

“I’m here, Sam,” Dean said, placing his hand on Sam’s neck, and it was grounding. Sam got control his breathing and calmed himself.

“What the hell happened?” He asked and watched as Dean paled a bit.

“The Darkness, whatever, hit us and I passed out but had these….weird…intense dreams, nightmares really,” Dean said and Sam blinked, what he had dreamt coming back to him. “I take it you had something similar?”

“Yeah… it was bad,” Sam said and Dean nodded, lips tight.

“We need to figure out what the hell happened,” Dean said and Sam nodded once.

“Alright. But… Dean… I-I’m glad you didn’t… you know,” he said and Dean eyed his face.

“I could never kill you Sam, haven’t you learned that over the years? I’ll probably end back up in Hell for this but if I had to choose you or the world? Well,” Dean paused and looked out his window, “well that’s a sad day for the rest of the world.”

Sam should be angered by that, should have a list of reasons why that’s wrong but at the moment? All he can do is nod. “Yeah, it’s always been you and me,” he said and Dean glanced at him, surprise clear on his face but there was a small upward curve to his lips.

“Got that right,” Dean said and started the Impala.


End file.
